


sweetnot

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Erzsi membiarkan Gilbert pergi.





	

**sweetnot**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Ada rumah-rumah kecil di perbatasan Palestina; dan Erzsi masih merasa belum selesai menjelajah dunia.

"Racun." Gilbert membuka genggaman tangannya, menutupnya lagi, lalu membukanya. Gerakan berulang hingga Erzsi tersadar dari lamunannya di perbatasan.

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan?"

"Racun," ulang Gilbert, datar tetapi parau. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya teringat pada lagu yang pernah kunyanyikan di kamarku di sana. Lagu tentang semua hal di dunia yang bisa menjadi racun. Kekuasaan, misalnya. Atau cinta. Dan hasrat. Dan itu lagu yang dalam, meski alirannya agak cadas."

Erzsi masih bergeming. Helai-helai rambutnya berayun-ayun, angin deras mengajaknya bermain, menunggang lara dan duka juga sedikit tawa yang terbawa udara. Dia menemukan beberapa anak di balik rumah serupa balok-balok yang ditegakkan dari tanah, bermain petak-umpet, dua di antaranya telah ditemukan dan salah satunya membawa sebuah saputangan. Putih, melambai ketika dibawanya berlari untuk mengejar temannya yang lain. Andai anak itu tahu bahwa saputangan itu bisa berarti lain bagi orang dewasa yang mengamati. _Penyerahan_. _Nak, dunia lebih rumit dari yang kaukira._

"Besok aku kembali ke Suriah."

Erzsi menoleh dan mendapati helm biru itu sudah terpasang kembali ke kepala Gilbert.

"Senang bisa menemuimu di sini, walau cuma sebentar."

Decakan kaku. "Gil, jangan basa-basi."

"Tapi itu manis, 'kan?" Gilbert, cukup tahu dengan segala kesadaran yang ada bahwa Erzsi menyaksikan, membaca, dan mengalami banyak kepahitan sepanjang perjalanannya di tepian barat dataran Asia. Dikatai antek musuh oleh nenek tua yang tak tahu soal pemeriksaan di perbatasan, dikatai orang kurang kerjaan oleh anak-anak muda apatis yang menebar vandalisme di tembok-tembok tepian kota, dan melihat orang-orang dengan kepentingan politik yang dibarengi ego di atas ubun-ubun beradu argumen di hierarki atas. Gilbert harusnya menghibur, ia tahu, tetapi dia menyaksikan lebih banyak darah daripada yang Erzsi saksikan untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta dan penghiburan hidup.

"Harusnya saat ini aku sedang mengajukan proposal tesisku."

"Dan semua orang tahu bahwa kau mengerjakan hal yang lebih daripada itu."

Erzsi memutar-mutar tumitnya. Menggali tanah berbatu dan menumpuk debu di _sneakers_ usang yang sudah melangkah lebih jauh dari mimpi yang pernah dibuatnya di usia enam belas. "Semua orang juga tahu bahwa aku capek, ya?"

"Apalagi aku."

Perempuan itu menaikkan ritsleting parka biru gelapnya. "Lalu apakah dunia akan berhenti menjadi kejam saat kita mengeluh?" Ia menelengkan kepala, mencari dunia yang ia harapkan di mata Gilbert, yang memerah karena lelah dan mengabut karena kuapan-kuapan letih. Jiwa tua ada di sana, seakan alegori-alegori klasik pun tak bisa bercuap-cuap dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tepat tentang betapa bosannya Gilbert pada kekacauan yang tetap sama berdekade-dekade.

"Tidak. Dunia juga tidak akan memberi perhatian."

Erzsi kemudian menghela napas. Ia meraih bahu Gilbert, memutar lelaki itu sedikit dan menciumnya. Tidak ada kata-kata khusus yang diucapkan, paling tidak mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa dunia masih beramah hati pada mereka, di atas dataran berbatu, yang diliputi kisah perang dan anarkisme yang melegenda sejak mula masa Abrahamik.

"Mulutmu pahit. Kau mencoba merokok, ya?" Erzsi mengernyitkan hidung.

Gilbert menyeringai aneh. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya soal air yang kuminum?"

Erzsi memutar bola mata, "Oh, ayolah, kau juga skeptis soal air, sama seperti beberapa kelompok yang begitu waspada di sini?"

"Apapun tak penting, Erzsi." Gilbert mengacak rambut Erzsi. "Selamat siang. Sampai bertemu lagi ... entah kapan."

Erzsi tak melambaikan tangan.

Ia punya sepetak tanah untuk dikhawatirkan, sekelompok orang untuk diperhatikan, sejengkal bagian dari dunia yang butuh lebih banyak harapan.

* * *

Dia menulis di buku hariannya hari ini; dia lagi-lagi mengabaikan kisah cintanya.

* * *

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: gilbert di sini jadi pasukan helm biru, pasukan penjaga perdamaian dari PBB. karena namanya penjaga perdamaian, mereka hanya diperbolehkan beraksi jika dengan tujuan membela diri. dan, ya, di palestina sendiri, (pernah) ada orang-orang menghindari minum air yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan israel; karena alasan kecurigaan dan lebih memilih untuk meminum air yang tidak aman (didapatkan dari situs globalpolicy, artikel tahun 2008). namanya daerah konflik, ya ...
> 
> (karena sebenarnya pekerjaan seperti erzsi adalah hasrat pribadi, maka, ya, tertulislah ini. because we have a whole world to worry.)


End file.
